


Prom Night

by TomoXKaguraLover229



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Falling In Love, Prom, Romantic Comedy, School Dances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229
Summary: Yukari plans a girls-only dance, and Tomo is torn between Yomi and Kagura as her date for the dance.Chapters will be the length of drabbles.
Relationships: Kagura/Takino Tomo, Kaorin/Sakaki (Azumanga Daioh), Mizuhara "Yomi" Koyomi/Takino Tomo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. Announcement

Yukari enters the classroom, writes on the blackboard, and start rambling:

“Listen, everybody. So, last night, I was talking to Nyamo about our high school years. You know, pranks, mid-term exams, love letters, all that stuff! Then, Nyamo decided to blab about the girls-only school dance and that’s when I got an idea, a brilliant idea. Next week, there will be a school dance!”

Then, one of the male students raised his hand .“Yukari-sensei, are we boys invited?” he asked.

Yukari then cracked, before putting on a serious face: “This is a girls-only dance, no boys allowed. And it’s not because I’m not letting Mr. Kimura barge in and ruin the party. Oh, no no no no!”


	2. Partners

“Wah! I can’t wait for next week!” Chiyo excitedly said, “This is the first school dance I ever been to!”

“Yanno, back in Osaka, we never have a school dance,” Osaka chimed in, “In fact, Ah don’t think middle school even has a dance.”

“I wonder what everybody’s gonna pick for their partners?”

“Osaka-san, we’re just going as friends, not partners.”

“Well,” Kaori said, “Sakaki-san’s my partner for the dance. Right, Sakaki-san?”

Sakaki looked at Kaorin and simply nodded “Yes”, which made the lesbian blush and smile.

“Tomo-chan, who are ya goin’ with for the dance?” Osaka asked the wildcat idiot, who was eating some yakisoba pan.

Tomo simply stopped eating, “Osaka, everybody, I’m going out for a little bit. I’ll be back.” She got off of her chair and leaves the classroom.

“Was it somethin’ Ah said?”


	3. Random Song Sequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomo starts singing...just because.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like I'm finally updating a story in 2021! So, Tomo sings a Disney song. Which one? I won't tell you...

Tomo was walking out in the hallway when she sees Kagura and Yomi walking toward her, but she ignores them.

“Yo, Tomo, what’s wro-” Kagura was about to ask before Yomi stopped her.

“Kagura, don’t provoke her,” Yomi said as her glasses fogged up, “She’s about to blow.”

“Blow?”

Meanwhile, Tomo was leaning at the wall as some music starts playing and she starts singing:

“ If there's a prize for rotten judgment,

I guess I've already won that.

No girl is worth the aggravation,

That's ancient history, been there, done that!”

Then, the other girls (and Yukari and Nyamo) burst out of the classrooms, carry Kagura and Yomi to Tomo, and start singing as well:

“Who d'you think you're kiddin'?

They’re the earth and heaven to you!

Try to keep it hidden,

Honey, we can see right through you. (Tomo: Oh no!)

Girl, you can't conceal it,

We know how you feel and who you're thinkin' of!”

“No chance, no way!

I won't say it, no, no!”

“You swoon, you sigh,

Why deny it? Uh-oh!”

“It's too cliché,

I won't say I'm in love.

I thought my heart had learned its lesson,

It feels so good when you start out.

My head is screaming ‘Get a grip, girl’

Unless you're dyin' to cry your heart out!”

“You keep on denying,

Who you are and how you're feeling!

Baby, we're not buying,

Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling. (Tomo: Oh no)

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That you got, got, got it bad?”

“No chance, no way,

I won't say it, no, no!”

“Give up, give in!

(Yukari: Check the grin, you're in love!)”

“This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love!

(Other Girls: You're doin' flips

Read our lips, you're in love)

You're way off base (Shoo-do, shoo-do)

I won't say it! (She won't say it, no)

Get off my case (Sha-da, sha-da)

I won't say it!”

“Girl, don't be proud

It's okay, you're in love.”

“Oh

At least, out loud

I won't say I'm in love.”

As Tomo walks away, Kagura and Yomi were speechless.

“What just happened?!” Kagura said.

“You don’t want to know,” Yomi answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own "I Won't Say That I'm Love". It belongs to Disney.


End file.
